New Year's Mistake?
by IvikKorsgaard
Summary: A little New Year's fun and drinking turns into something more between Nakano Hoshi and Hisagi Shuhei. Thus, leaving Hoshi with questions about her possible relationship with her Lieutenant. CanonxOC.


Another year has come and gone and a lot of Shinigami seemed to know exactly what to do for this occasion, especially Rangiku Matsumoto. It seemed to be the one day of the year that everyone got to relax, even if the idea of relaxing was drinking all night until the New Year. There was a deep sigh, as lavender hair feel into golden eyes. A petite hand reached up, moving the long bangs to the side before they fell right back into place.

Staring silently at the door, she could hear the sounds of drunken voices coming from inside. She was hesitant about entering. She reached her hand out towards the door before stopping it midway, pulling it back to her chest. She gently began to rub the collar of her Shinigami uniform, which caused her slightly large breasts to move a bit. She took another deep breath before finally getting the courage to slide open the door to enter the 'party' that was going one within the room.

Stepping into the room she was attacked by Rangiku, who reeked of liquor. "It's about time you show up to the party, Hoshi," the blonde haired woman said, giving her a devilish smile. The older woman grabbed her breasts, squishing them together. "You should have worn something different. Let yourself go. You have the goods."

Hoshi gasped a bit before pushing Rangiku away from her and covered her chest. "N-no, I'm fine with what I'm wearing," she replied. The blonde waved her hand before going off to retrieve another bottle of sake. Slowly she began to look around to see if she recognized anyone or at least someone who wasn't drunk. After all she did know everyone in the room just she never really talked them, she seemed to have kept her distance from members of different squads. This was unlike her squad's lieutenant, Shūhei Hisagi.

She knew that he was known for getting drunk with Rangiku Matsumoto, Shunsui Kyōraku, Tetsuzaemon Iba, and Ikkaku Madarame. She certainly wasn't the type to drink, which is way she usually avoided coming to events like this. She gasped softly feeling someone wrap their arms around her waist. Slowly, she turned her head to see who exactly was grabbing a hold of her. She was expecting to see the blonde haired lieutenant again. "S-Shūhei…I-I mean, Lieutenant Hisagi!"

Gently, Shūhei pushed up on her breasts with his muscular forearms. "You don't have to call me Lieutenant Hisagi at a time like this," A dark shade of pink crossed her cheeks at his actions. Though at the same time she was confused on what he was doing. She smelt it though, the smell of liquor. Certainly, in the back of her mind what was happening probably wasn't something that Shūhei would do if he were sober. After all she knew a bit about his crush on Rangiku, which in a way made her surprised that he wasn't all over her, since they were both drunk.

'Why me?' the thought ran through her mind over and over again. While her mind was lost in thought it was quickly brought back to reality at the feeling of a strong hand reaching into down her uniform. Her face turned a dark red. "Shūhei!" she yelled out, trying to pull herself away from him, however, he was much stronger than she was. Her attempt failed.

Before she realized what was going on, Shūhei had picked her up and carried her bridal style to a room where no one was. How could she possibly fight off a strong man who was drunk at the same time? The black haired male laid her down on the floor, keeping his body on top of hers. Slowly and gently he kissed the nape of her neck, putting a hand on her shoulder, pushing down the top of her uniform over her shoulder. Hoshi tilted her head to the side a bit, biting her lower lip keep herself from making any sort of noise.

She felt the lieutenant's lips moving from her neck towards her chest. She reached up her petite hands towards his shoulders, grabbing a hold of them as if she was going to try to push him away from her. Somehow, she couldn't bring herself to do it. Every inch of her body was shaking slightly at Shūhei's touch; to her it was almost like magic or in a dream.

Hoshi's breath began to become labored, feeling a strong hand upon her breast, gently stroking it. "S-Shūhei…" she managed to breathe out. He removed his lips from her chest before forcefully pressing them against her lips, pushing his tongue into her mouth, pressing and swirling his tongue against hers. A soft moan escaped from her mouth, feeling fingers fiddling with her exposed, erect nipple.

Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own within her state of nirvana, as they started to remove Shūhei's uniform. Her hands ran down his well formed chest and abs, reaching down to his belt, slowly pulling it the bow out of it. The black haired male's free hand moved down her body, pulling the other side of her uniform down over her shoulders before reaching down and removing the belt that held her uniform on.

Shūhei pushed off of the lavender haired girl, pulling the rest of her uniform off. Reaching his hands up, he removed his as well. Hoshi reached her hands up, running her slender fingers down his muscular chest, feeling every muscle, though her fingers had stopped at his navel. Her face was a deep red.

She gasped softly, feeling his muscular hands grab a hold of her legs, pushing them apart. He leaned down a bit, moving between her legs so that they where over his shoulders. His fingers ran down her inner thigh. Hoshi closed her eyes for a moment, letting out a soft moan. Shūhei smirked at the sound, stopping his fingers before the entrance of her femininity. Slowly, she opened her eyes, starting into his grey ones. She softly bit her lower lip before he pressed his against hers hungrily.

He moved his hips forward a bit, his aching manhood pressed up against the warmth between her legs. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, letting out a soft moan as he eased himself inside of her, afraid of hurting her. He was still for a moment, looking at her face, slowly he began to rock his hips back and forth. Soon her breathing had become hard as she rocked her hips against his.

She couldn't help herself; she had started to dig her finger nails into his back. By this time, their bodies were moving together in rhythm. He slid his tongue through her parted lips; their tongues were now dancing and curling around one another. She arched forward to take more of him in, moaning into their passionate kiss.

God how she loved the feel of him, her whole body was shaking with pleasure. Shūhei slowly rotated his hips from side to side, changing the pace to a faster one. Hoshi shuttered at the new movement and the new pace. In a way she wanted to scream; she held back from doing so. He allowed a low groan to escape into her mouth. He jolted a bit feeling his hot seed spill into her. Her body was hot, feeling a clenching in her stomach, she cried out his name.

She allowed herself to relax a bit on the floor, staring up at the black haired male, her breath labored from the passion the two of them shared. He slumped over, resting his head upon her shoulder; breathing hard. Hoshi placed her petite hands on both sides of Shūhei's face, causing him to look up at her. She gave him a soft smile and he returned it.

"Shūhei, I love you…" she managed to get out in between breaths.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her soft lips a couple of times. "I know,"

She was too wrapped up in what happened to care too much about the answer he had given her. He was still being passionate thus she thought he returned her feelings. He moved back a bit, until he was removed from her. The lavender haired girl allowed her numb legs to fall back onto the floor, looking over at him as he lay down beside her. Hoshi cuddled up next to Shūhei, placing a hand on his muscular chest. She sighed softly, closing her eyes as she felt his arm around her; holding her close.

"Good night, Shūhei…" she trailed off as she drifted to sleep.

"Good night to you too, Hoshi." He replied to her, kissing her on the top of the head before closing his eyes, falling asleep.

**Next day**  
>Shūhei's head felt like someone was constantly pounding on it. He rolled over onto his back, reach a hand up this forehead before letting out a groan. Slowly he began to sit up from the floor before looking down at himself. He was confused. Why was he naked? What exactly happened last night? A small sigh came from next to him, causing him to quickly turn his head to see who it was.<p>

Hoshi was lying next to him, holding his uniform over her naked body. A hard blush went across his checks. He reached his hand over to her and placed it upon her shoulder, gently shaking her awake. A small mumble came from her slightly parted lips before she slowly opened her golden eyes. She gasped softly before quickly sitting up, keeping his uniform over her body.

"S-Shūhei! I-I mean Lieutenant Hisagi!" she yelled, feeling embarrassed.

He grabbed her should, leaning close to her. "What happened last night?" His head was still pounding and her yelling didn't really help.

She averted her eyes from her lieutenant as her face turned bright red. "Well…you were drunk and um…things got a little out of hand. If you want it put bluntly we uh…had sex."

The lieutenant stared at his fifth seat for a moment, completely silent. How could that have happened? What was he thinking? Oh wait…he wasn't. His mind was clouded by the alcohol he had consumed the night before. Everything in his mind was a haze about that night. He did remember seeing her at the party and going up to her but he couldn't seem to remember anything after that.

"Let's just keep this a secret between the two of us and never mention it again." He said, grabbing a hold of his uniform from her.

The lavender haired girl nodded her head silently, watching him as he redressed himself. Quickly she grabbed her uniform and put it back on. "Alright, I promise I won't say a word to anyone."

He gave her a small smile before he walked to the door, opened it, and left her standing there in a daze. Perhaps he was too drunk to fully understand what he was doing? It did bother her that he didn't really seem to care to much about what happened. Then again, how could he remember that she had told him how she felt about him that night? She sighed softly.  
>Leaving the room behind, she kept her head down to the floor. Maybe it was for the best that no one knew what happened and that Shūhei kept his mind on other things. It was kind of a disappointment to her but what could she do? She couldn't <em>make<em> someone like her back, it just wasn't possible.

"Hey, Hoshi, where did you disappear last night?" a familiar voice came from behind her.

She stopped walking, before she could turn around the blonde haired woman leaned against her. "What do you mean, Lieutenant Matsumoto?"

"Oh you know? I saw you with Shūhei and the next the two of you where gone. Also, you can just call me Rangiku." She replied.

"Oh. I just left after running into Lieutenant Hisagi. I don't know where he went to after that." Keeping her promise she didn't tell Rangiku the truth about what happened.

Keeping this secret made her heart ache. Maybe it was just the fact that Shūhei didn't return her feelings and they had gone all the way. She did have to remember that he was drunk and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

"Hm…that's weird. Since he usually sticks around when we're drinking. Oh well. Bye for now." She said before rushing off back to squad 10 barracks.

As she watched Rangiku leave in the back of her mind, she felt that there could have been a possibility that Shūhei could like her. Even if someone was drunk they wouldn't willingly do something like unless they secretly liked the person they were doing it with. After all she had always been around him, even if she never out right told him before last night he must have known.

Making it back to the squad 9 barracks, she slowly made her way to her room. She opened the door, stepped inside, and closed it right behind her. Hoshi stared into the clean, almost empty looking room before putting a hand up to her heart. "Oh, Shūhei…" she whispered softly to herself, before falling to her knees. She placed her hands over her face as tears slowly begun to roll down the side of her cheeks.

**The end…maybe?**


End file.
